kulaworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Regular Stage
Regular stages can be played in the Arcade, Time Trial and Copycat Modes. They are a total of 10 differents worlds, including specific blocks, skybox and ball textures. In the Arcade Mode, each themes introduces his own and specific gameplay. For exemple, the Hills theme includes Captivators and the Field theme, the Hyperactive Pill. Egypt/Hiro Theme The first world includes blocks with Egyptian marks. The horizon has pyramids, clouds, little sand hills and a very bright sun. The ball textures are close to famous beach balls, including blue, yellow, green, red and white colors. The Egypt world is quite easy to play as it introduces the game in Arcade Mode. Globally, the player have often to roll, jump, avoid spikes and return gravity. The Hour-Glasses and the Lethargy Pill are introduced in this world. This theme is also sometimes strangely named Hiro. Hills/Alpine Theme The second world is an emblematic theme including wooden blocks. The horizon contains large green hills, a little lake and a lot of clouds. The ball textures are as the one on the cover of the game, red with 2 yellow stars and line. The Hills world includes new basic gameplay, as crumbling and boost blocks, captivators. Another way to play consists to bash the ball to a block to make it fall and traveling only one sector. The background music is a final mix of the one used for the trailer, you can hear a singer saying "Kula World !" while playing. Inca/Aztec Theme The third world probably takes place in a lost civilization of South America. The blocks represents various Inca/Aztec draws and symbols. The horizon is less bright than the 2 previous, this time, the sun is on the side of the skybox; the sky is yellow, there are temples and a small river. The Inca world becomes more difficult and makes a bit of pressure, new blocks as invisible, movable spikes and fire makes the levels a bit confusing and oppressive. A new rubbering twisted captivator is introduced. The Inca levels have the particularity to introduce lot of objects to collect during a fall. The skybox is familiar with the one available in the Final FMV of Roll Away. The background music includes singers. Arctic/North Pole Theme The fourth world is an icy place, the blocks are represented with grey tints. The horizon return to the sources and replace the sun at the top of the skybox, there are icy rocks. The ball is the same of the Hills theme, but this time, it has red star and white skin. This icy world introduces again new gameplay, but this time, the tiles looks less quite as the icy and stop-clock blocks. This world have often levels with a countdown timer that don't begin at 90 seconds, forcing the player to study his environment before to takes decisions. A new rolling captivator is introduced too. Cowboy/Rusty Theme The fifth world is canyon-like environement, close to cowboy ones. The word rusty is especially used for the blocks textures. The horizon have newly a not so bright sun in the side of the skybox, the sky is dark blue and there are lot of canyons. The ball have chessed textures with 4 colours : Red, Blue, Green, Yellow. The Cowboy world is the half of the game and begins to be a bit hard, with the introducing of new captivators, lasers and moveable blocks. The one arrow way tile appears here for the first time. Judging from the trailer of the game, the Cowboy theme was supposed to be more blue and purple-ish, as if there was a large lake. Field/Mist Theme The sixth world takes place in a campaign with an evident fog. The horizon is mostly white with a not so bright sun. Green fields are the only things revelated under the mist. The ball have new new patterns, with red, yellow and blue colours. The field world introduces disappearing blocks and the Hyperactive Pill. The Field theme had actually beta elements, it was more grass-type in the Horizon with textures as houses' wall for the blocks. Atlantis Theme The seventh world takes place underwater with a drowned city. The atlantis world is particulary hard, mixing all the elements seen in each previous world. Haze Theme The eighth world seems to take place in night with a little haze, but different from the Field theme. The horizon is mostly pink-purple with dark mountains , it's the first one to introduce stars in the sky. The ball looks like a real football ball but with red, pink and yellow hexagons. This theme is reputed to be a mix of confusing and randomness albeit it's often considered easiest than Atlantis levels. The new invisible block type is emblematic for this world, the new sunglasses are useful here. In some levels, the blocks write some texts as "Smile", "Fool ?" and "Money", probably to make a nod to the player and relaxing him. The Haze skybox in Kula Quest has a different pattern. Mars Theme / Hell Theme /